Twisted: Welcome to the Rift
by RavensongForever
Summary: It's the dawn of the 118th Hunger Games. District 13 has had its first victory and has joined 1, 2, and 4 as a Career District. With the Odair line cut short in the 92nd Hunger Games-(or was it?)-and the uproar over the Fourth Quarter Quell's "rigged" Games, what could the Capitol have in mind for this year's Games? *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

**(A/N - I'm having so much fun writing the 92nd Hunger Games SYOT that I'm setting up another one. This one is set twenty-six years after that story and will contain SPOILERS for that fic. Do not read this one until you've read the 92nd Hunger Games. How can I start this one, when that one's not finished yet? Simple, I've planned out the ENTIRE PLOTLINE of my other SYOT. Yeah, I like to work ahead. I'll be working on both SYOTs, but mostly my first SYOT until it's finished. However, you CAN submit tributes for this one now.  
><strong>

**Also let me know of any grammar/spelling mistakes you see. Bis dann~)**

* * *

><p>On chubby, toddler legs, I followed my mother to the shore. In the evening sun, the sand had already begun to cool. Perfect for sensitive feet.<p>

Whenever we approached a small sanddune, someone grabbed my other hand and together, with my mother, lifted me off my feed. For a moment, I was flying. Then I land safely in the sand, giggling.

I looked up to find my mother smiling down at me. I didn't understand emotions very well at the time, so I didn't notice the sorrow in her eyes. Instead, I gazed at her beaming face in wonder. She was so beautiful with her golden-blonde hair curling around her face. Her eyes were clear blue like the ice that covers the streams in winter. Pure. Fragile. Yes, much like the ice, when the streams freeze.

Wearing a blue, lace dress, my mother was stunning at her age. Recently, she had lost weight, but I didn't care. Even if I could wrap my short arms around her calf, she was perfect in my eyes, the eyes of a child. Her child. Her son.

My elder sister and brother walked with us. It never crossed my mind that someone was missing. I mean, Grandma was with us too, so who else could there be?

Releasing my hand, my mother gave me silent permission to go play in the surf. Eagerly, I waddled down to the rolling sea. The waves rarely ceased, yet the ocean was calm. Shoving my feet into the soggy mush, I slopped around on the beach. Testing my bravery, I ventured out as far as I dared.

Suddenly, the tide came back in and water swirled around my ankles. The water kept rising. Shrieking, I ran back up to my mother and hug her leg. Tears brimming, I babbled nonsense while she stroked the yellow, peach fuzz on my head. Under her soothing touch, I calmed down.

Sitting down, my mother pulled me into her lap. My sister joined us while my brother stood nearby, his arms crossed, while he stared into the distance. Random mutterings meant Grandma was behind us. Together, the five of us watched the sun sink into the ocean: a dying fireball merging with the sea.

I reached out to touch it; to grasp it in my hand.

Before the sunlight faded completely, my mother pulled out two wicker baskets. They're filled with seashells and candles. One had a knotted piece of string while the other held a pair of white shells known as Angel Wings.

I'm young to know how to read, but I can tell there's something carefully carved on their surface.

Kissing them, my mother reluctantly placed them in the other basket.

Gasping, Grandma snatched the knotted piece of rope. My mother had to coax her into putting it back.

Finally, my mother lit the candles and I clapped my hands in approval. The light from the candles pierced the gloom and I became fixated on it. I followed the baskets as my mother carried them in her arms. I watched as she waded into the surf. I sat, mesmerized, as she gently placed the wicker baskets in the water.

The tide did the rest.

Twin beacons of light. Somehow they stayed together even as they floated further and further out to sea. Through the early night shadows, I could still see them.

They are mere orbs now. Miniature suns sailing the open sea.

They are wisps now. Fairies playing in the surf.

They are stars now. Distantly twinkling, ever bright.

Face glowing, I wondered if my mother's face was sprinkled with stardust. I don't notice the tears streaming down her face. I just see the shine of her eyes. I don't hear the words she mutters into the salty breeze. I just hear the waves crashing into land.

When we can no longer find the light, we get up to leave. My mother helps Grandma walk on unsteady legs. I remain sitting.

My siblings soon follow after, but I stay still. I want to know what _that_ is.

With the stars reflected on its surface, the ocean gives birth to a man. He rises up from its depths and I can't make out his face. Suddenly, his hair erupts into flames.

I'm not afraid; there's something hauntingly familiar about this man of the sea.

Like a tiger hiding in the brush, his eyes glow a blue-green. I can believe he drank the sea up into his eyes.

Stepping onto the sand, I catch something dangling at his neck. He pauses to lift up the Angel Wings and kiss them softly. Then he spots me and smiles. I see his lips move.

"I've wanted to meet you...Jaeger." Carried on the warm breeze comes his equally warm voice.

Picking me up into his strong arms, I can't find any reason to be afraid of him. I don't remember ever seeing him before, but he smells like fish and the sea, so I instantly like him.

"One day, you're going to ask where I've gone, why I'm not around to watch you grow up." His eyes are round and conflicted, like he's happy _and_ sad but doesn't want to be either.

"I can't tell you where I'm going. Not that you'd understand anyway." He smiles a little and strokes my pudgy cheek with his thumb.

"But I want you to know I love you. I _need_ you to know that, at least. If you were to remember any of this when you're older, I want it to be how much I care for you, how much I love you, and how much I want to protect you. The same way I was with your mother in that Arena-" He cuts himself short like he's startled at what he said.

I just babble and stroke his bare chest, excited that he's the fire I can touch, unlike with the sun.

His chest vibrates and I bounce in his arms as he laughs.

It's a laugh I won't forget.

Stroking my hair, he kisses my forehead before setting me down at his feet.

"Jaeger? Jaeger!" It's my mother's voice.

Emerging from the path in the woods, she scoops me up into her arms and hugs me tightly.

"Jaeger! Oh, Jaeger, I thought I had lost you," she breathes in my ear.

I squirm in her grasp. I want her to see the man of the sea. Twisting in her arms, I point.

"Baba," I mewl, trying out these things called "words."

"Huh? What is it, Jaeger? What do you see?" asks my mother, confused.

I point away from us only to discover the man has vanished. There's only the wicker basket, still flickering, rocking with the waves.

"Baba?" I don't get it. Where did he go?

"Baba? Dada? Daddy? Did you see Daddy, Jaeger?" Her voice rises in pitch as she grows hopeful.

Daddy? Daddy...Dada...yeah, that sounds right.

I nod my head and smile at her, hoping she'll be proud of my discovery. Instead, she ignores me for a moment to stare out to sea. Her blue eyes are searching.

Hoping to see the ocean staring back at her…

_...in the eyes of the Man of the Sea._


	2. Tribute List

_**Warning: This story may contain instances of:**_

* * *

><p><em>-Violence and gore<em>

_-Hot guys and gorgeous girls_

_-Fluffy moments_

_-Heart-wrenching moments_

_-Cheesy Lines_

_-Dramatic Entrances_

_-Comic Relief_

_-Death_

_-Birth_

_-Guys with pink hair and way too much make-up_

_-Prologue and Epilogue_

_-Two possible endings_

_-Cliff-hangers_

_-Spontaneous Interactions_

_-Murderous children_

_-Homicide_

_-Death-defying stunts_

_-Mortal Kombat_

_-Alcohol use (DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE OR UNDERAGE DRINKING!)_

_-Cursing_

_-Censorship_

_-Nose-bleeds_

_-Tissue dabbing_

_-Strangling Capitol citizens/representatives_

_-SPOIIILEERS!_

_-Unusual creatures_

_-Crimes against Nature_

_-And a tap-dancing, assassin turkey-wait...whaaaat?!_

* * *

><p>(THE FORM IS ALSO ON MY PROFILE)<p>

Yes, you may relate your characters to the books' characters if you'd like. All I ask is that you don't complain when or how your tribute dies-(Someone has to die first, sorry.) I'll do my best to bring your character to life, but please be tolerant of any mistakes, for only you know your character the best.

To submit a tribute please fill out the following form(*'s are areas you may leave blank) and submit it to me through a PM. Please title them: "Male/Female Tribute for District X" Example: "Male Tribute for District 4." This will help me track tributes submitted.

District:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance-

-Hair:

-Eyes:

-Build: (lean/broad-shoulder/stocky/skinny/fat)

Personality:

*Family-

-*Mother:

-*Father:

-*Siblings:

*Romantic Status: (Here you may list a boyfriend/girlfriend, spouse, crush, or love for a canon book character or another tribute. It may or may not have an effect on your tribute's chances of survival and fate.)

Reaped, Chosen or Volunteered?(If volunteered, briefly explain why):

Partner: (List the person they chose/were chosen by to come with them into the Games here. Then fill out this form again for them. Basically, you must submit 2 tributes. CANNOT be from another District and must be between the ages of 12-18. CAN be male or female regardless of partner's gender.)

Preferred Weapon:

Skills/Abilities:

Fear(s):

*Misc.:

* * *

><p>-{MP = The chosen partner of the Male tribute.  FP = The chosen partner of the Female tribute.}

* * *

><p><strong>-TRIBUTES-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-DISTRICT 1- Luxury Goods<strong>

Male: Tom Emerson || 17 years || Spear || Pathea  
>MP: Pathea Rambin || 16 years || Bow + Arrows || Pathea<p>

Female: Gemini Diamond || 17 years || Throwing Axe || CherryRedPanda  
>FP: Taurus Chains || 17 years || Sword || CherryRedPanda<br>**  
>-DISTRICT 2- Masonry (also supplies weapons, trains,)<br>**  
>Male: Tacitus "Tack" Irvine || 18 years || Spear || Mon Devou<br>MP: {pending}

Female: Luka Oleander || 18 years || Halberd || CoffeeQueenDemigod  
>FP: Peri Nais || 17 years || Scythe || CoffeeQueenDemigod<p>

**-DISTRICT 3- Electronics  
><strong>  
>Male: {reserved}<br>MP: {pending}

Female: Jaime Pascal || 18 years || Explosives || faceless eater aka slendergirl  
>FP: Ella Bowman || 13 years || Dagger || faceless eater aka slendergirl<p>

**-DISTRICT 4- Fishing  
><strong>  
>Male: Jaeger Simmons || 18 years || Staff || RavensongForever<br>MP: Reeften Qwill || 16 years || Sai || RavensongForever

Female: Tullia Redwood || 16 years || Spear || XxDreamingOfDisneyxX  
>FP: Kai Aberforth || 18 years || Hand-to-Hand || XxDreamingOfDisneyxX<p>

**-DISTRICT 5- Power**

Male: Emmett Brand || 16 years || Hand-to-Hand || TheSubmitter  
>MP: Sylvester Quinn || 15 years || Knives || TheSubmitter<p>

Female: {reserved}  
>FP: {pending}<p>

**-DISTRICT 6- Transportation**

Male: OPEN  
>Female: OPEN<p>

**-DISTRICT 7- Lumber**

Male: OPEN

Female: Itala Eversore || 12 years || Dagger || WereWolfFreak  
>FP: Isaias Eversore || 18 years || Axe || WereWolfFreak<p>

**-DISTRICT 8- Textiles**

Male: OPEN  
>Female: OPEN<p>

**-DISTRICT 9- Grain**

Male: Quodolor Unum || 13 years || {pending} || runasfastasyoucan  
>MP: Iratus Unum || 17 years || {pending} || runasfastasyoucan<p>

Female: OPEN

**-DISTRICT 10- Livestock**

Male: {reserved}  
>MP: {pending}<p>

Female: Charlotte "Charlie" Matthews || 15 years || Blow Dart Gun || xSakura-Kissesx  
>FP: Ana Malcom || 17 years || Axe || xSakura-Kissesx<p>

**-DISTRICT 11- Agriculture**

Male: Emmanuel "Dash" David Harrison || 13 years || Blow Dart Gun || Echo and Erato  
>MP: Penna Mareth Abram || 15 years || Knives || Echo and Erato<p>

Female: Rahina Carrignton || 15 years || Spear || hollowman96  
>FP: Clarita Everson || {pending} || {pending} || hollowman96<p>

**-DISTRICT 12- Coal**

Male: Tenebris Scyphos || 18 years || Poison Staff || BangBandishotyoudown  
>MP: Contritos Puer || 16 years || {pending} || BangBandishotyoudown<p>

Female: OPEN

**-DISTRICT 13- Nuclear**

Male: Fuze Krieg || 18 years || Sword || Infamouskal420  
>MP: Albert "AJ" Watt II || 16 years || Bow + Arrows || Infamouskal420<p>

Female: OPEN

* * *

><p><em>***IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS***<br>(This story will contain story progress through the trilogy with changes)_

*It's the 118th Hunger Games

*This story is a sequel to Rigged and the 92nd Hunger Games and contains spoilers from both.  
>*Children of tributes may be added.<p>

*District 13 is now considered a Career District like 1,2, and 4.  
>*The rebellion was crushed by a new technology engineered by the Capitol: The Enforcers.<br>*Peeta is imprisoned and grieving over Katniss' death (from age.)

*President Trancey Snow is still in power-she is Snow's Granddaughter.  
>*After the rebellion, District 13 was punished by being raided and forced to participate in the Hunger Games. Their weapons were confiscated by the Capitol, rending them defenseless.<br>*Security has been tightened in all districts: force fields now prevent anyone from leaving their district's territory.  
>*District 12 has been rebuilt as a tiny, struggling town even poorer than before.<p> 


	3. President Snow's Announcement

_118th Hunger Games_

Capitol

**President Trancey Snow**

Flawless. This year is going to be flawless.

I swirl the wine around in my glass. It reminds me of blood as it swishes around. I smile.

"Madam President, the Head Gamemaker is here to see you."

Nodding, I give her the signal to let them in. A moment later, a woman in her late twenties enters my office. Only I know she's actually forty-seven.

"Minx reporting for duty, Big Sis!" chirps the purple-haired woman.

I roll my eyes at her crude behavior. If she wasn't my adopted sister, I would have executed her long ago. By my own hands, of course, and the blade of my prized sword that currently mounts the wall behind me.

Still, the blind adoration does come with its advantages. Unwavering obedience is one of them.

Minx listens to my every word.

"You haven't changed, Minx," I murmur with a reminiscent smile.

Then I straighten my back and take a sip of wine. Sweet and brisk, the flavor of good, aged red wine. I cross my legs and make sure Minx is meeting my violet gaze.

"I'm sure someone has notified you that you are to be Head Gamemaker again this year," I muse.

She nods eagerly, her eyes bright with barely contained excitement.

"Oh, yes! I've been waiting _years_ for you to call on me again, Big Sis!" squeals Minx, bouncing on her feet.

"First of all, _calm down._ Reserve your energy for running the Games. Second, I am the _President of Panem_ and you will address me as such. Family or not, I am President Snow to you," I correct her sharply, my tone leaving no room for argument.

Plopping into a chair, Minx deflates. She wrings her hands and sinks in her seat distraught over her scolding. Maybe if this was the first time, I'd be less condescending. It's not; she's _always_ acts this way.

"Okay, Big-I mean-President Snow."

I nod in approval.

"Now, is everything is order?" I ask.

"Yes, President Snow."

"Good. Then I will announce to the nation the theme of this year's Games. Who says we need to wait until a Quarter Quell to make the Games interesting?" I muse, my lips stretching into a grin that rivals the cheshire cat's.

Minx sees my smile and mimics it. Her electric-blue eyes pulsate on the edge of insanity. Minx is smart as she is broken in reality. Her designs for the Arena this year are her best yet.

Stepping out onto the balcony, I take in the view of the crowd below. My plan is already working perfectly; the "leaked information" about today's announcement has gathered for me half of the Capitol's citizens at my doorstep.

"People of Panem!" I call out, knowing thousands of cameras are zoomed in on my face.

The murmurings of the crowd dies down as they look up at me expectantly.

"I have an announcement to make concerning this year's Games! There will be a few changes to the rulebook for the 118th Hunger Games and the 118th Hunger Games _only."_

I scan the faces in the crowd while I let my words sink in.

"There will be a total of fifty-two tributes this year in honor of the second Quarter Quell where the number of tributes was doubled. Tributes will be reaped, volunteered, or _chosen_. All reaped tributes will have to pick one of their peers to go into the Games with them. This choosing ceremony is in honor of the first Quarter Quell, when citizens of the Districts had to choose two of their own to be reaped," I declare, swinging my arms out wide.

Murmuring returns with a vengeance. Already, the Capitol is buzzing with the news. The excitement ignites sparks in the air and I can feel the electricity coursing through me, empowering me.

"A reaped tribute can be replaced by someone who volunteers. That has not changed. However, whether they have been reaped or have volunteered, the male and female tribute of each District must then immediately choose their partner in the Games. Their partner may be male or female, but _must be_ between the ages of 12 and 18. No exceptions. Their partner may be family, a friend, a lover, or a stranger. Anyone ages 12-18." I want the rule changes to be clear.

The buzz crescendos to a deafening pitch. Only the microphone at my lips gives me any chance of being heard over them.

"And to encourage the tributes to pick their partners wisely, I have one more amendment to the rules to make…"

A hush washes over the crowd and I see them all lean forward. They don't want to miss a letter.

"The 118th Hunger Games will have _two victors."_

Two victors. Two chances to win. Twice the odds of survival.

It's not hard to figure out what I want. Teams. Romance. Treachery. Heartbreak. There may be two victors of luck and skill, but the odds have always been in _my favor~_ No one gets out of the Games alive unless they have my blessing.

I play favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN - Hopefully, the form makes better sense now with this piece of background information.  
>To clarify, if you submit a male tribute for District 7-(for example)-you're technically submitting <span>tw<span>o tributes since each tribute you submit needs a partner. Each District will always submit at least 1 boy and 1 girl tribute and will submit four tributes total. However, there could be 2 boys/2 girls submitted, 3 boys/1 girl submitted, or 3 girls/1 boy submitted, depending on who the tribute partners end up being. Does that make sense?  
>Bis dann~)<br>**


	4. Sponsorship System

**(A/N - I'm trying out a Sponsorship System with this SYOT. I encourage everyone to sponsor other tributes; I even give you SP for doing so. The awards will start up after the Reapings to be fair to all the tributes. Bis dann~)**

* * *

><p><span>Sponsorship System<span>

* * *

><p><em>How to become a Sponsor<em>

**PM me saying you want to be a sponsor and tell me who you are sponsoring.**

**You can be a sponsor and submit a tribute. If you submit a tribute, you still have to tell me you want to be a sponsor or I won't list you as one.**

You may become a sponsor at any time. You will not miss out on SP because you became a sponsor late. I will include any SP you may have earned before you became a sponsor.

Guests cannot be sponsors.

You may sponsor as many tributes as you like, but you only get one account, meaning: all Sponsor Points you earn won't double or triple because you're sponsoring more than one tribute.

You can sponsor your own tribute, but I encourage you to sponsor someone else's as well.

Partners don't get sponsors because they share gifts given to the tribute who chose them.

_How to get SP_

Review - 10 SP (Less than five lines) / 20 SP (More than five lines) + 10 SP (bonus for reviewing a chapter the same day it's posted.)

Story Favorite - 50 SP

Story Follow - 50 SP

Submit a Tribute + Partner - 300 SP (First pair) / 150 SP (For every pair after that)

Suggest a Chariot Outfit - 20 SP (suggested) / 50 SP (used)

Being President Snow's Favorite - 75 SP (per week)

{Awarded to: The tribute-(and their creator)-who can answer Snow's trivia questions about past victors, tributes, and herself.}

Being Panem's Favorite - 50 SP (per week)

{Awarded to: The tribute-(and their creator)-with the most sponsors each week.}

Being Head Gamemaker Minx's Favorite - 25 SP (per week)

{Awarded to: The tribute-(and their creator)-whose name is called in a random generator.}

Becoming a Sponsor - 250 SP (first tribute) / 100 SP (per extra tribute)

* * *

><p><em>How to spend SP<em>

_(After each day in the Arena these prices will rise. Save your points and spend them wisely.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

Small (1 pint) - Medium (1 quart) - Large (1 half-gallon)

100 SP - 150 SP - 200 SP

**Food**

Small (crackers + beef jerky) - Medium (fruit basket) - Large (full meal of your choice / lamb stew is default)

50 SP - 125 SP - 200 SP

**Weapons**

{Wood} Longbow - 75 SP

{Iron} Dagger - 50 SP

{Iron} Broadsword - 100 SP

{Iron} Arrows (x25) - 50 SP

{Iron} Axe - 75 SP

{Carbon} Longbow - 150 SP

{Carbon} Compound Bow - 180 SP

{Steel} Dagger - 75 SP

{Steel} Broadsword - 125 SP

{Steel} Arrows (x30) - 80 SP

{Steel} Axe - 100 SP

{Speciality Item!} Finnick's Trident - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Soul Guard" Scythe - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Blue Eclipse" Bow - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Demon's Bane" Sword - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Hex Mark" President Trancey Snow's Prized Prototype Katana - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Justice/Vengeance" Twin Swords - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Cerberus's Fang" Dagger - 1000 SP

{Speciality Item!} "Daedric Hellfire" Axe - 1000 SP

**Medicine**

Bandages - 20 SP

Small Med-kit - 50 SP

Large Med-kit - 75 SP

Heavy Painkillers - 75 SP

Sleep Syrup - 50 SP

Thyme Syrup (for anxiety/stomach aches) - 20 SP

Honey (soothes sore throats) - 20 SP

Burn Cream - 100 SP

Yarrow Leaves (extracts pus/reduces swelling) - 100 SP

Cure for Poison - 125 SP

Cure for a Cold/Flu - 100 SP

Cure for Blood Poisoning - 150 SP

{Speciality Item!} Skeleton Key (cures any ailment/disease) - 350 SP

**Tools**

Backpack (small) - 50 SP

Backpack (large/hiker) - 80 SP

Sleeping Bag (universal size) - 75 SP

Tent (1 person) - 100 SP

Tent (2 person) - 150 SP

Tent (4 person) - 225 SP

Matches + Kindling - 20 SP

Jacket (male/female) - 60 SP

* * *

><p><em>Meet the Mentors<em>

(Whether you've just started sponsoring a tribute or sending them a gift, you'll receive a little message from their mentor.

_ Take a moment to meet this year's mentors.)_

Key: Name || Gender || Current Age (Age at Victory) || Games Won ||

District 1

|| Crow Nocturne || Male || 34 years (won at 16) || 101st HG ||  
>|| Nectar Sweetbriar || Female || 30 years (won at 14) || 102nd HG ||<p>

District 2

|| Solaris Noctis || Male || 20 years (won at 18) || 116th HG ||  
>|| Silveria Rhymestone || Female || 31 years (won at 18) || 105th HG ||<p>

District 3

|| Ratchet Gearson || Male || 34 years (won at 14) || 98th HG ||  
>|| Crank Uchika || Female || 48 years (won at 12) || 82nd HG ||<p>

District 4

|| Moross "Moss" Greenwood || Male || 18 years (won at 17) || 117th HG ||  
>|| Catherine "Cat" Simmons || Female || 43 years (won at 17) || 92nd HG ||<p>

District 5

|| Sven/Emmerich Schultheiss || Male/Male || 33 years (won at 15) || 100th HG ||  
>|| Moxxi Graceling || Female || 27 years (won at 16) || 107th HG ||<p>

District 6

|| Flint Summers || Male || 18 years (won at 15) || 115th HG ||  
>|| Prius Vega || Female || 19 years (won at 14) || 113th HG ||<p>

District 7

|| Joey Cordelle || Male || 41 years (won at 17) || 94th HG ||

District 8

|| Dusty Bridges || Male || 33 years (won at 18) || 103rd HG ||  
>|| Thimble Hemsworth || Female || 20 years (won at 13) || 111th HG ||<p>

District 9

|| Matthieu Herbert || Male || 58 years (won at 16) || 76th HG ||  
>|| Gaia Underrss || Female || 37 years (won at 18) || 99th HG ||<p>

District 10

|| Desmond Evermore || Male || 26 years (won at 16) || 108th HG ||  
>|| Pawny Evermore || Female || 24 years (won at 16) || 110th HG ||<p>

District 11

|| Gibbons Juke || Male || 25 years (won at 13) || 106th HG ||  
>|| Figgy Newton || Female || 27 years (won at 13) || 104th HG ||<p>

District 12

|| Rye Mellark || Male || 42 years (won at 15) || 91st HG ||  
>|| Leafy Polius || Female || 55 years (won at 18) || 81st HG ||<p>

District 13

|| Risen Oculus || Male || 40 years (won at 17) || 95th HG ||  
>|| Gamma Sudo || Female || 24 years (won at 16) || 112th HG ||<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sponsors<span>

**TheSubmitter  
><strong>Current SP: 650 SP || Sponsoring: Emmett Brand-(male, District 5)/Sylvester Quinn (MP)

**faceless eater aka slendergirl  
><strong>Current SP: 650 SP || Sponsoring: Jamie Pascal-(female, District 3)/Ella Bowman (FP)

**Pathea  
><strong>Current SP: 670 || Sponsoring: Tom Emerson_(male, District 1)/Pathea Rambin (MP)


End file.
